


Dance a Thousand Steps for You

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance a Thousand Steps for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2007 SpringKink prompt - Orgy in a hotel room. Oops, dressing room will have to do.
> 
> Inspiration provided by DBSK's performance of "O" at the KBS Gayo Big Festival December 29, 2006. [ (Caps here) ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/gallery/0000ae7k) Encouragement and beta provided by Rana. Title provided by the Dave Matthews Band.

There is a moment at the end of the first chorus when he knows. Confirms it, in the wedge, during crossovers, with glances at the other guys. This is one of _those_ performances.

Yoochun's hitting all his marks, but it isn't that he's placing an arm here and a foot there, he's feeling it. They're all feeling it. Junsu grins as he turns out of his last spotlight verse and Junsu never breaks character. Jaejoong's incandescent; careful and precise in his movements as always, but obviously loving every moment. Yunho and Changmin prove that their name is not just marketing hype; there are gods here.

The lip-synched production number is their last in this showcase. They don't need to save breath for more singing, or energy for another dance, and so for them to be quiet afterward can be reasonably attributed to exhaustion. Most of the time it is, and that's what the whispers are saying, but Yoochun can't understand why no one else feels the energy the five of them are reining in.

As soon as they enter the dressing room, Yunho asks the staff to leave. He isn't rude, Yunho's never rude, but there's a gruffness in his tone that brooks no argument. They all mumble their thanks as the room clears, except for Changmin, who's pacing the perimeter like a tiger.

They've felt this before. Yoochun remembers an award show at the end of 2006 that left them all stunned, elated, and unfortunately back in their seats and in the line of sight of too many cameras to really enjoy the feeling before the exhaustion of a long day took over. Other times they have other numbers to perform or interviews to do, but they've stopped being stunned and have started to share knowing looks and subtle touches to let all the others know, yeah, they were _together_ out there.

This time, they can close the door.

Yoochun does it. The sound of the latch is loud in the expectant silence. By the time Yoochun turns around, Yunho is kissing Changmin like he's hoarding all the air. Jaejoong's leaning, arched and near-boneless, back pressed against Yunho's, head tilted on Yunho's shoulder, expression one of pure bliss. Junsu turns to Yoochun, looking like he wants to say something, but Yoochun's been dying to touch him since the end of the second verse and doesn't give him the chance. This kiss is like Junsu's performance--electric, and over far too soon.

Changmin puts his hands on Yunho's shoulders and pushes Yunho back far enough to say, "Jaejoong hyung...."

"My turn," Jaejoong says as he slides around Yunho, slides between them, between Changmin's arms, breaking Changmin's hold on Yunho as Jaejoong cups Changmin's face to kiss him hard. Changmin struggles for a heartbeat, then wraps an arm around Jaejoong's waist and grabs hold of Yunho's belt, pulling both of them close.

Junsu starts to move toward them, his hand on Yoochun's back like he's leading the two of them in a dance. He is, and it's a lead Yoochun is very happy to follow. Yoochun's the one that can see the look in Yunho's eyes, the smirk on Yunho's lips when they come within reach, so he isn't surprised by Junsu's squeak as Yunho's hand connects with Junsu's ass. Yunho doesn't let go even as Junsu turns, and Junsu doesn't let go either, pulling Yoochun up against Changmin and Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turns his head at the disturbance and smiles. "You," he says.

"You," Yoochun responds and leans in to kiss Jaejoong. Their angle doesn't allow for anything fancy, but kissing Jaejoong is never a mundane experience. The caress of long fingers over his ribs, as Changmin tries to coax him away from Junsu, reminds Yoochun that mundane will never by a word to be used with any of them. Changmin makes more effort the next time he coaxes, and Junsu pulls back, and Yoochun moves to the pressure in a way that has become instinctive in the past couple of months.

He feels it again. Jaejoong's smile against his lips tells him he's not the only one. There's a subtle shift, an ode to the next steps in the pattern, and they are all there again.

Their routines are meant to be danced with the audience, the distance making it safe to invite the hordes of fangirls to put themselves at centre stage in their minds. The choreographers know what they're doing because when those same moves are experienced at close quarters...well, Yoochun's glad no one here is still a teenager. He can hear Junsu's grin, the breath at his ear sounding different through the smile. Changmin's picked up Jaejoong's trick of letting his tongue show between his teeth and, damn, if the boy isn't a fast learner. Then Yoochun hears the voice--Jaejoong's--not much more than a whisper, but even more sensual for the imperfection. It wraps around them all, drawing them together as it always does.

They all start on the strong downbeat into the chorus. Of course the movements aren't the same, but Yoochun knows when to expect a brush of Junsu's hips, a sway of Jaejoong's shoulders. They all adapt their parts to fit in with each other, rather than striving to be identical, or simply getting out of the way. Hands and lips seem to flow with the music, hips are definitely in sync with the beat. Who touches him and how, Yoochun loses track of even before the bridge. Changmin leans close to Jaejoong's ear, looks up at Yunho, and sings his line, wordless and an octave lower than usual. The sound Jaejoong makes in response could have been written into the song--the X-rated version of the song. Junsu picks up the melody, also lower and uncharacteristically husky, with Yunho adding the occasional note of harmony when he isn't nuzzling Jaejoong's neck. Yoochun lets his own voice out for a while, liking how it blends with Junsu's, until he realises he's singing alone and then falters. Junsu and Jaejoong catch the next note without hesitation as Changmin whispers, "Amazing," and kisses him.

It ends when it's supposed to. Not one of them hits the proper tone in the last chord, but it still sounds wonderful. Better than wonderful. This is the performance they've been working toward.

This is the reason they are.


End file.
